<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turnabout Time Rift by Edgewurth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525848">Turnabout Time Rift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth'>Edgewurth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace Attorney Investigations: Torchwood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Murder and a Time Rift leading to an alternative universe where California is not like Tokyo, Murders are more commonly done by aliens and not humans, and it's Cardiff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ace Attorney Investigations: Torchwood [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Opening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the most part, this work will be in a script format. This is due to how the Ace Attorney universe works best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>December 31 2019, 11:00 PM<br/>
</p>
<p>Ace Attorney Universe</p>
<p>Gourd Lake Park</p>
<p>Lake</p><hr/>
<p>"Death is a gift people normally receive only once... but for One Captain, they receive it multiple times."</p>
<p>"Here is how I met immortality, personified"</p>
<p>A scream rings out, leading to Miles Edgeworth discovering a body surfacing from a lake. Edgeworth calls the police.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Investigation - Beginning: Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>January 1 2020, 0:00</p><p>Ace Attorney Universe</p><p>Gourd Lake</p><p>Plaza</p><hr/><p>
  <em>We open with a scene where there is a large audience. Fireworks are going off in the background, as it is New Years Day. Luckily, the crime-scene is on the opposite side of the lake. Enter <strong>Edgeworth</strong><strong>.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edgeworth: </strong>
  <span>(A murder at the Lake. Yet again... I do hope I do not get dragged into any more incidents this year)</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Edgeworth</em>
  </strong>
  <em> shrugs as the camera pans to the starless night sky to reveal the bog-standard "I am this person and this is what I do" dialog.</em>
</p><p><strong>Edgeworth: </strong>My name is Miles Edgeworth. I am a prosecutor. I was asked to investigate another murder at Gourd Lake.</p><p><strong>???: </strong>Mr Edgeworth!</p><p>
  <em>Enter </em>
  <em>
    <strong>Gumshoe</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Edgeworth: </strong><span>(This man is Dick Gumshoe. He's a detective with the local precinct who assists me on all cases under my jurisdiction.)</span> Bit late?</p><p><strong>Gumshoe: </strong>I'm sorry, sir! I promise I won't do it again!</p><p><strong>Edgeworth: </strong>Nevertheless, I'm sure you won't repeat (...again)</p><p><strong>????: </strong>Mr. Edgeworth! I found a knife with blood stains buried here! Do you want me to steal</p><p><strong>Edgeworth:</strong> Pass it here, Kay.</p><p><strong>Kay: </strong>OK!</p><p>
  <em>Enter <strong>Kay</strong></em>
</p><p><strong>Edgeworth: </strong>(This girl is called Kay Faraday. She proclaims herself as the successor to the <span>Great Thief</span> "<span>Yatagarasu</span>". This item she passed me - <span class="u">the knife</span> - seems to have a link with <span class="u">the body</span>.) Can you check if the shape of the weapon matches the body detective?</p><p><strong>Gumshoe: </strong>Yes, sir!</p><p><strong><em>Gumshoe</em></strong> <em>hands it off to Forensics, then a flash of blue-light appears, and <strong>Gumshoe, Kay </strong>and <strong>Edgeworth </strong>disappear with the Blue Light.<br/></em></p><p><strong>Forensics Person: </strong>Huh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Investigation - Beginning: Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>1 January 2009, 12:05PM</p><p>Torchwood Universe</p><p>Torchwood SUV</p><p>Interior</p><hr/><p><em>Captain <strong>Jack</strong> Harkness is driving the SUV towards Splott, with <strong>Ianto </strong>Jones sat in the passenger seat, and</em> <em><strong>Gwen </strong></em><em>Cooper sat at the Hub, keeping them updated on everything relating to this rift alert. </em></p><p><strong>Gwen: </strong>3 Lifeforms, Looks to be 3 people, 2 male, 1 female. One male wearing a red suit, one male wearing a tattered green over-coat and the female wearing the most thief-like outfit seemingly possible.</p><p><strong>Ianto:</strong> Do you think we'll need retcon?</p><p><strong>Jack: </strong>No, the reading is from an alternative universe.</p><hr/><p>1 January 2009, 12:10PM</p><p>Torchwood Universe</p><p>Splott</p><p>Anderson Fields</p><hr/><p><strong><em>Edgeworth, Kay </em></strong><em>and <strong>Gumshoe </strong>are standing around,</em> <em>wondering what happened?</em></p><p><strong>Edgeworth: </strong>We... appear to have teleported to Cardiff.</p><p><strong>Kay: </strong>My GPS says we're in Splott, Cardiff.</p><p>
  <em>Enter The Torchwood SUV, with the three members whom we saw earlier.</em>
</p><p><strong>Ianto: </strong>It's pronounced "SP-LO"</p><p><strong>Jack: </strong>I think you'd better come with us.</p><p><strong>Edgeworth: </strong>Are we under arrest?</p><p><strong>Ianto: </strong>No, we'd like to interview you.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued to be Appended To Tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>